1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for constructing a scene clip, and a record medium thereof, and more particularly to a system and a method for constructing a scene clip, and a record medium thereof, where the required scene clip is extracted using scene time information.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, a user may use an end device to acquire any type of media data from a network or media supply equipment and play the media data. However, generally, playback time illustrations of some wonderful clips on websites are only literal statements so that other people can learn about playback time points of the wonderful clips in the media data.
However, the media data, in many cases, is played in a linear playback manner. Image playback software may provide a time axis corresponding to playback of the media data. When learning about the playback time point of the wonderful clip, the user only can perform a location click on the time axis of the media data. Alternatively, the user can drag an axis latch on the time axis to try to acquire the playback time of the wonderful clip for viewing.
However, if not familiar with playback contents and the playback time points of the media data, the user needs to spend more time searching for a required video scene. Secondly, an accuracy degree of dragging the axis latch depends on a length of the time axis. If the time axis is too short, it is very difficult for the user to drag the axis latch to a required fixed point, and more operational troubles are brought to the user on the contrary. Thirdly, when the user wants to share a clip of the media data which the user is viewing/listening in to, the user must perform media capture using a media capture program or software. However, both acquisition and use of the software may bring about troubles to the user to a certain extent.
Therefore, how to improve the accuracy degree of media data sharing and simplify complexity of the media data sharing is a topic that should be taken into consideration by manufacturers.